deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitana
Kitana is the blue female ninja from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chun-Li VS Kitana * Elektra vs Kitana (Abandoned) * Gamora vs Kitana * Kitana VS Lucina * Kitana VS Mai Shiranui * Skarlet vs Kitana (Completed) * Kitana VS Taki * Kitana vs. X-23 (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Catwoman (DC Comics) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Karai (Teenege Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Kourin Tatsunagi (Cardfight Vanguard) * Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) * Nariko (Heavenly Sword) * Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) * Princess Zelda * Psylocke (Marvel Comics) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) * Zuko (Avatar) History Born to King Jerrod and Queen Sindel thousands of years in the peaceful land of Edenia. Kitana's realm was conquered by the Emperor Shao Kahn when she was an infant, with her father killed, and her mother committing suicide to escape Kahn, Kitana was adopted by Kahn. Kitana grew up to be loyal to Kahn and worked for him as an assassin alongside her best friend Jade and evil clone and twin Mileena. Upon discovering the truth of her past, she sought revenge on Kahn and planned to turn against him at the right time. Death Battle Info Character Variations *Gives Kitana numerous unique attacks and changes appearance *Mournful **Gains unique special attacks using Jade's Glaive and Staff **Weapons are secured on her back and waist *Royal Storm **Gains Fan-Nado, Bounce Back, and Square Boost **Veil is removed, hair sticks emit a blue glow *Assassin **Gains Assassin Strike, Princess Parry, and Sharpen **Turns attire black, given black face paint in her eyes Fighting Styles *Eagle Claw **Gripping techniques system of joint locks, takedowns and pressure points. *Ba Gua Zhang **Wide techniques such as kicks, joint locks, throws and distinctively evasive circular footwork. Weapons *Steel Fans **Trademark Weapons **Has been used to kill Tarkatans *Flying Blade **Bladed throwing weapon **Similar to Tanya' boomerang *Bō **Japanese long staff **Used for Bōjutsu **Also used by Jade *Triblade **Also called Cyclone Thrower **Also used by Jade *Sai **Pronged dagger **Can be thrown or used as a melee weapon **Also used by Mileena Fatalities *Kiss of Death **Removes mask and kisses opponent on the cheek, who expands like a balloon before exploding *Fan Slice **Now known as Decapitation **Decapitates opponent with her fan *Scissor Split **Copied from Sonya **Secret fatality **Does the leg grab move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. *Torso Rip **Copied from Johnny Cage **Also a Secret Fatality **Grabs opponent's torso before ripping them off *Fan Opener **Uses fans to chop off the opponent's arms before slicing their head off at the jaw line as they drop to the ground *Splitting Headache **Drives one of her fans into her opponent's body and opens it up, slicing through the front. She then does the same to the head, whereby the opponent collapses *Dark Fan-Tasy **Throws her two fans, closed, into the opponent's head and chest. She opens both fans from a distance, slicing off their fingers, the top of their head, and horizontally bisecting them. Using her "Fan Lift" she then lifts the opponent's remains and scatters their body parts off screen, leaving behind only their fingerless hands and scalp *Splitting Hairs **Opens her fans and uses them to cut off the opponent's hands. The opponent frantically looks at their missing hands while Kitana jumps on them, wrapping her legs around their midsection and knocking them on their back. She drives both her open fans into the opponent's open mouth and skull and leaves them as their head slowly splits into 3 pieces *Royal Execution **Throws both her fans, with one chopping off the opponent's head and the other their waist, cutting them into three pieces. They spin in place for a while, then the one in their waist flies back to Kitana, who kicks it into the opponent's forehead. *Gore-Nade **Kitana uses her fan to slice open her opponent's stomach, disemboweling them. She then spins in place rapidly, creating a tornado that sucks out their guts. Brutalities *Off the Top **Jumps on her opponent with a Throat Slice and slices their neck by opening her hands, decapitating them *Biggest Fan **Performs Rising Blades, slicing her opponent towards four times with the fourth time splitting the opponent in half *Back That Up **Jumps and does a Square Boost, venting herself right into the opponent with enough power toi blow their upper half apart **Only available in the Royal Storm Variation *Lost Girl **Lunges at Opponent with an Assassin Impale,, stabbing the mouth and then the neck. She then violently pulls out the lodged fan, which decapitates the opponent. **Only available in the Assassin Variation *All is On **Does a Glaive Throw aimed at the opponent's head, lodging it in their forehead *Right Back at Ya **Uses Bounce Back to reflect an enemy projectile back to them and mimic their brutalities Feats *Defeated Mileena twice (even killing her in their first outing), Skarlet, Kollector, Baraka, Smoke, Jax, Shang Tsung and killed Shao Khan. *Was recognized by Kotal Kahn as the best successor to the throne after he was left paralyzed and forced to step down. *Along with Liu Kang, become the new Keeper of Time and space after Kronika was destroyed. Faults Respect Threads *Respect Kitana! (Mortal Kombat) (composite) Trivia Gallery KitanaRender.png|Kitana as she appears in Mortal Kombat Kitana (MKVDCU).jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe File:Kitana.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Princess Category:Gods